Gundam Wing: Hidden Peace
by sister2death
Summary: It's the year A.C. 198, the peace is disturbed yet again. Trieze and Quatre elope, what sinister plans do these two have in plan? Are the other Gundam pilots and Zechs able to stop them? find out! Coupling: 13+4
1. Love and Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, please done sue me, I need the money to buy mangas and anime ^_^ and I hardly have money even for that!

Well peoples, here's yet another story by me, it's not finished, but hey, it's cool, Trieze and Quatre rock and make a great evil couple. This is kind of an old story, about a month old, I finally found the disk last night, it figures since I've been looking for it for forever! But review for me please and maybe I'll put up more(I'll put up all the chapters I have so far dunnot worries!) well read and review, me hope you likes!

~~~1~~~

L4 Colony

It's the year After Colony 198, the colonies and Earth had maintained a peaceful life for the past two years, the productions of weapons have long since ceased....

"What are you talking about, I only have twenty percent of my inheritance? Why wasn't I told this before?" A blond youth a little over 6 foot tall shouted angrily.

"Mr. Winner calm yourself, twenty percent is more then enough for the Winner heir to handle, but we come to you today because the time has come for you to take on the rest of your inheritance." a lawyer said behind his computer.

"What?" 

"You are 18 now sir, but the inheritance has requirements that your father has made out, according to this you must elope with the Khushranada heir." the man explained.

"Marimia? but she's only 10!"

"No Mr. Winner we are referring to Treize."

there was a long silence, "You know just as well as I that Treize is dead."

"Don't be so sure of that, his body was never recovered." The lawyer said typing away.

"How the hell did my Father come of with this?" 

"Apparently it was an agreement between Triezes father and Mr. Winner, you're father."

"An arranged marriage of some sort?"

"Yes sir, you know well that the Khushranada family are the wealthiest on earth after Relina Darlin now, before they were number one on Earth."

"I have to marry a man, do you know how this can ruin my social life?"

"We weren't the one's who made out your fathers will sir."

"What was his purpose?"

"Apparently, your father and the Kushranada's were close. They believed that if they could arrange a marriage between their heirs, that the earth and the colonies would truly be unified. That may as well be true, Mr. Winner, or was true back then, the truth is if you were to marry Relina Darlin, the earth and colonies would be more unified."

"Try thinking the Relina and me thing over again."

"What do you mean sir?"

"A lot of the Earthlings dislike Relina because they think that she's selling out the Earth to the colonies and a lot of the Colonies people think I'm selling them out to the Earth. 'Kill two birds with one stone' that's a good saying to explain the situation, but it would cause a riot, most likely getting both me and Relina assassinated, that would be just great. But my father's actions are more rational, even though I dislike the idea, but everyone knows that Treize loved the Earth and fought hard to keep the citizens of the Earth's hearts in the right place. If we were to actually elope, if that were possible the Earth would truly be united, the people know that he'd never sell them out to the Earth."

"That's an astounding theory Mr. Winner, but why are you so against it?"

"I told you before that it would ruin my social life."

"Don't you realize that same sex marriage between two wealthy groups of people aren't uncommon, look at your families own history, you'll find several that happened many decades ago, even the Khushranada family have quite a few."

"But doesn't Trieze have a sister?"

"No sir, the he was the only child born to the family, the mother was nolonger able to have children after him."

"Then why didn't my father give him the hand of one of my sisters?"

"You are the heir, Mr. Winner, your sisters are only just that, your sisters, they are of no importance this arrangement, also, do you think they can accomplish unifying the Earth and Colonies?"

"You're right..." Quatre looks up, "But Trieze is dead..."

"We think otherwise Sir, in fact it was Trieze himself who reminded us of the arrangement a month back, but we knew that we had to wait until after you turned 18."

"I've only been 18 for a day, what's the rush?"

"It's an event that should be rushed, it's important."

"So the only way to get my other eighty percent of inheritance I have to marry Trieze?"

"That's correct sir."

"I'll do anything for my inheritance. Tell me, what if Trieze dies after we are eloped?"

"Then you will no longer be the heir to the Winner family and all that is yours will be donated to charity."

"You have to be kidding me."

"No sir, it's stated here in bold letters, your father thought of everything."

"Divorce?"

"the same, you will be cancelled as the heir and all properties of the Winner family will be donated to charity."

"That's brutal, what a foul man my father was."

"Sir?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud." Quatre recovered his calm stature, "So if I don't do this all together I only keep a measly twenty percent of my inheritance?" 

"Yes."

A long silence passes as Quatre makes invisible circles on the table as he thought, "Ok, I think I can go with that."

"Sir?"

"Find me Trieze, I'll go along with my fathers challenge, I refuse to cope with my minimal share of MY inheritance."

"We'll get hold of him ASAP."

"Thank you." Quatre left the room irritated, and made his way to his limo, where he got in, "I should have known 100 billion wasn't my whole inheritance," he said to himself, then reached over and grabbed his laptop. He searched the net for pictures of Trieze, "If I'm going to get together with a man he damned well better be good looking." He looked through and finally came across some, the man had very light brown hair, and ice blue eyes, he looked very tall, and truthfully he was very handsome, but these pictures were three years old, but Quatre doubted he had changed much since.

Finally the limo stopped and Quatre peered out side, his gaze met the great Winner Mansion, it was huge, and extremely old, being in his family since the L4 colony creation. The door opened and Quatre stepped out, straightening his tie he met the crowed of grade school students who were touring as a field trip, they waved and some took pictures.

"Good afternoon Mr. Winner," they all said at once, at their teacher's orders.

Quatre smiled, "Good afternoon children," he said happily.

Two bodyguards came from the house and lead Quatre inside, only giving him a chance to give a brief wave goodbye.

"Sir, you have a visitor, he arrived only moment's before you arrived here." one of the body guards said.

"Who is it?" Quatre asked.

"He claims to be Trieze Khushranada sir."

"Then I'll see him immediately in my private quarters. Send him up in 5 minutes, I must change out of these stuffy clothes."

The bodyguards nodded and left him as he made his way to an elevator that lead to his room.

As Quatre entered his bedroom he began the task of changing his clothes. Finally, he was in a pair of black slacks, and a dark red dress shirt that was tucked in. He fell back in his bed trying to put on his shoes. He had a bad habit of slipping them off without untying them and then getting them in knots as he old try to untie them, and it was in that situation that his elevator opened and his guest entered the room.

"Hello Quatre Winner, so we finally meet." Treize's eyes remained emotionless.

Quatre looked up in distress, 'damn these shoes!' he thought, but looked up with a smile, "Good afternoon Treize. You arrived quickly."

"Only awaiting the signal from your layers to make your acquaintance, I guess we both came to an agreement." answered

"I have just one question." Quatre finished unknotting his shoes and tied them properly.

"Ask away." Trieze replied.

"How do you benefit?" the blond haired Arabian asked standing up.

"Well truthfully, T get 80 percent of my inheritance, I was told that I only got 20, and had to wait until you were 18 and agreed to our parents decisions to receive the rest of my inheritance." Trieze explained.

"Hmmm.... I see, so it wasn't only my father who made that insane decision against me." Quatre glared at the man.

"What do you mean?" Trieze asked puzzled.

"My father also only gave me twenty percent of my inheritance and I ill get no more then that unless we elope." he answered briefly.

"Really? And so we are rich even now and want more." Trieze gave a devil-like grin.

"Greed, I think that's something we both know." Quatre gave a similar grin.

"You know my heart already." Trieze walked slowly over to the 18-year-old and took his hands.

"And mine also." Quatre said as Trieze looked at him lustfully, and as if they were both reading the others mind their lips met in a long kiss.

"So we both agree?" Treize asked hardly braking the mood.

"Without a doubt." Quatre responded resting his head on the man's shoulder.


	2. Friend or Foe

~~~2~~~

Earth: American Airport in New York

"Yo! Heero!"

Heero looked around through the crowd for his long time comrade and friend, Duo Maxwell, hearing his voice he looked in a basic area, then caught sight of a long haired guy coming towards him, "Duo!"

"Heero!" the embraced briefly welcoming each other.

Duo grabbed Heero's hand and brought him aside to a quieter area.

"Heero, you do have the documents, don't you?" The long haired pilot asked.

Heero pointed to his head, "It's all up here," he said with a wicked smile.

"You gotta be kidding me." Duo said sweatdropping.

"Nah, just kidding, I have them in my suit case, well hidden."

"Thank God!" Duo said leading Heero again, this time out of the airport to a car.

Trowa and Wufei stood silently, emotionless, Zechs stood beside them, sunglasses hiding his eyes. Seeing the two coming they gathered into the back seat of the vehicle, Duo got into the drivers seat and Heero entered the passengers side.

As they began to drive off Heero broke the silence," We should have known the peace would never last..." he said sighing.

"We aren't quite sure what they are up to, but we've been keeping and eye on them since they married, it sucks that there's no more Quatre, but hey look on the bright side, we have a new member who's cool." duo said pointing to Zechs who just made a brief wave.

"The two are up to something, "Trowa began, "Gundanium is being shifted to many different areas, the money involved is only available by three families, and even then there isn't enough, Trieze and Quatre are together now, that means they have enough money to do just about anything they please."

"The only way to stop them would be to remake the Gundams. "Zechs explained.

We aren't just up against Mobile suits now, it's Gundams against Gundams, the-"

"I seriously doubt that, "Heero interrupted, "the production of Gundams is expensive, why do you think that there were only a few made?"

"Well what else would they be getting all that Gundanium for then Mr. know-it-all?" Duo asked.

"They may be producing some, but they've found another metal that's cheaper and stronger then just regular metal, its called Astronium. It's a very stong metal that was only descovered recently, thirty years ago to be exact. It's harvested off of dead meteorites that float slowly through space. It's cheap at 3,000 a ton. It's extremely strong, almost as strong as Gundanium but not as rare, in fact there's wastelands all over Mars where they deposit it, and if you look at recent news in the buys of Astronuim there's been a great increase in the production and everything in the past few months." 

"Wow, you sure know where to look, Heero, good job." Zechs complimented, "you all wont have to worry about money to make Gundams though, Relina will help some, I'm sure of it, she finally understands that you must have someone to help fight for peace in order to keep the peace."

"That's a relief," Duo said, "I sure don't have the change to dish out."

The other boys nodded in agreement.

Finally the car stopped at a hotel, and all unloaded themselves and their stuff out of the vehicle.

~In the Hotel~

"You know it's strange that Quatre, would fight against peace..." Trowa said as he sat on the couch watching TV.

"Peace is nothing to those who love only money. "Wufei said suddenly.

"How do you know that they don't want peace? "Heero asked.

"Well, there has to be a reason behind them using gundanium and astronium." Trowa said, his voice full of hurt.

"Well you've been watching them, tell me, why would they be in support of all the peace treaties, also they've finally united the Earth and the Colonies, the Earth and Colonies are finally one." Heero explained.

"There's got to be a reason..."Trowa sighed and left to go to his room.

"We're confused, we need to just go ahead with the production of our Gundams and keep an eye out, we have the members of the Peacemillion, they'll support us no matter what, and Relina also." Duo said entering the room drinking a cup of coffee.

"Want me to get a hold of her now?" Zechs asked.

"Go right on ahead. "Heero said briefly.

Zechs picked up the phone and began to dial.


	3. A Brief Meeting

Well this is chapter 3, I finally finished it -_-0 ummm… I really don't know where to take this story, I don't even know what the heck Treize and Quatre are up to, but oh well we'll all find out eventually, well read and respond ^_^

~~~3~~~

L4 Winner Mansion

Some laughing is coming from the Master room.

Quatre is laying on a large King sized bed, he is wearing a pair of black pants, his shirt is off and he's drinking vigerously from a bottle of red whine.

Trieze is sitting at a desk doing some secret research on a laptop, smiling occasionally at his lover, then his eyes grow hard and he looks over at the giggling boy, "The other Gundam pilots and Zechs are gathered in New York, do you think their on to our plan?"

Quatre stops laughing and sits up, "I see nothing wrong with what we are doing, if they come to attack us they'll have to reconsider, our intentions are good, aren't they?"

"of course, but they may see our production of Gundams and mobile suits a threat, they mostlikely obviously know of their production, and may be guessing at our intentions."

"Trieze..." Quatre whined, "You can't mean that they'd think that we, I especially, would do anything to do harm to the Earth or the Colonies?" His eyes were full of sadness, "T-they-you said that Zechs is with them, they've already replaced me, "Quatre's hands tightened into fists, "They don't trust me..."

"Quatre, you know just as well as I do that they'd never intentionally replace you. They just seen our intentions a threat and got the closest pilot that came even close to being as great as you, I'm sure if it was somebody else here other then you they would have got you."

"That's not the point Trieze, they replaced me with somebody else, I'm a Gundam Pilot!" Quatre took the bottle of red whine in hand and launched it toward the door, sending it shattering into a million pieces, the whine stained the door.

"calm yourself, my sweet, you may go visit them if you'd like, they're in New York, I have the hotel and everything right here, I'll send you with an escort."

"Then-then I shall tell them our intentions?"

"No, just assure that our intentions are not to end the peace and that we wish nothing to start a war." Trieze smiled kindly at they youth, "It's only the truth, and you know the plan just as well as i do, tell them nothing, because we cannot risk letting it out in the public."

Quatre lifted himself off of the bed and walked over to Trieze, "you are right, what was I thinking? our families have always been the pacifist supporters, we have no ill will, and only know what's right, and how to unify the Earth and Colonies totally." he smiled and made his way into Trieze's arms.

~At the Hotel~

A terrible storm blew outside, thunder caused everything to shake, Duo sat examining his dinner, "Wufei, are yu sure this is eatable?" He asked suddenly, all of the pilots didn't have a problem with the meal, they were already almost finished.

"Eat or starve Maxwell." Wufei murmured strictly.

Duo was about to try it when the doorbell rang, "saved by the bell!" he raced to the door and opened it, but his expression of excitement turned to a look of shock, his mouth was ajar and his eyes wide.

"Good evening Duo," Quatre smiled at him under his soaked bangs.

Duo didn't say a word still, the other pilots noticed this and wondered who was at the door, Heero quickly roase from his seat and walked to the door also stopping suddenly but only for a second.

"Quatre Raberba Winner. What brings you here?" Heero asked.

"I heard you all were gathered here and I decided to visit with you, shall I come in?" the blond boy asked brushing his wet hair back out of his face.

Heero invited him in and took his coat.

"Nice weather here on earth, "Quatre joked after a bolt of lightening hit outside the window.

"Only an omen before your arrival," Duo said grimly.

Quatre glared at him momentarily, "I'm sure you have many questions about mine and Trieze's doings. That is what has brought me here today." he said feeling the unwelcoming atmosphere. The cocking of guns were heard around the room, "Oh I see, you wont let me explain before you blow my head off, well then so be it, let the bullets take me,' he said closing his eyes.

Only one gun fired and that one belonged to Heero, it was a silent shooter, and the bullet didn't penetrate his head, instead it entered his right shoulder.

Quatre winced, "I guess I asked for that, right?"

"That's just a wedding present from us to you and Trieze," Wufei, said gruffly from the table.

Heero looked at Wufei briefly, "You are right handed, I was just making sure that you wouldn't decide to fire upon us while you were here."

"You really don't know me do you Heero?"

"It's been 2 years of no word and then you marrying Treize, we don't know you at all anymore." Heero answered.

Zechs got up from the table and walked over to Quatre, "what are you and Treize planning?"

a bead of sweat made it's way down the boys forehead, his body trembled from the pain, "I-I can't say, bu-"he was cut when a crack of thunder sounded, "but I'm here to assure you it of the peaceful nature, we wish nothing of war, we want only peace."

"The Gundanium and Astronium then?" Heero asked.

"Only a small part of our plan, you'll see soon enough," Quatre said, 

"We want to know Quatre!" Heero yelled raising his gun up again.

Quatre stared at him blankly, "Kill me, you already replaced me," he said gesturing towards Zechs, "I can't tell you anything though, so my death will mean nothing."

Heero put down his gun, "Quatre, as long as you're our enemy we have no choice but to replace you."

"Liars." Quatre growled, "You think I'm a fool kill me now or let me leave, I know what you are…"

A second shot was fired but this one just missed Quatres head.

"Cowards…" Quatre glared at Duo this time, his gun was smoking, then he stalked out of the room.


	4. Confusion

Oh boy the 4h chapter, yay, well read and respond, I hope you like it so far.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero Turned to Duo, "What were you thinking!?!" he yelled

Duo backed up a step, "It just sort of happened…" 

Heero shook his head, "What are they up to?" he moaned and lay down on the couch.

"I think we acted a little too irrational, maybe we could have gotten him to talk a little if we would have showed more hospitality…" Trowa muttered.

Wufei shook his head, "Hospitality is not needed in the presence of our enemies."

"Now that's irrational thinking, Wufei…" Duo said from across the room.

"Oh well now that that's over let's get back to dinner." Zechs smiled.

Duo made a face and walked to the table dragging his feet.

~A few hours later at the Winner mansion~

                Treize is enraged over Quatre's condition.

                "How dare they harm you!?!" he yelled as he bandaged his lovers wounds, "You didn't harm them, did you?"

                "No…" Quatre answered.

                "And you let them get away with this?" He asked.

                "Treize, stop yelling, it's bad for you blood pressure…" Quatre sighed.

                "Damn you, how dare you?" Treize pulled the bandage tightly making Quatre whimper, "I won't allow you to go around like this anymore-"

                "You have no authority over me!" Quatre yelled and left the bed, his bandages left hanging, "You may be my husband or whatever, but that is nothing, I'm my own man!"

                Treize glared at him, "Fine think that way all you want, but it won't get you anywhere."

                "I think I'll be leaving now, I have nothing more to say to you." Quatre said leaving the room.

                Treize followed him and grabbing him by his wounded shoulder, "Stop your childish act now!"

                Quatre tried to fight out of the mans grasp, "I will have you arrested if you don't let me go now!"

                Treize didn't let go, instead he forced a brutal kiss on his angry lover's mouth, "Don't do such a thing my love, you are just upset. I'm only concerned about you."

                Quatre looked into Treize's eyes, "You have no authority over what I do…" he muttered.

                "That's only partially true, my love, now let's be off to our room," Treize gave him a lustful glance as he headed back.

                The blond followed closely behind, "You are lucky you have more then one good trait." He smiled devilishly.

~Back at the Hotel~

                "He said that he didn't want to disturb the peace…" Trowa said as the boys met in the living room for a meeting.

                "Then what would they be up to?" Zechs asked.

                "Our Gundams are being made as we speak, everything must be ready for if they decide to get out of line," Heero replied.

                "You can never tell with those two. We have Treize who is a genius and unpredictable, and Quatre who is a regular Napoleon, and also partially insane. They are a perfect match to reek havoc over the rest of humanity." 

                "The perfect match to begin a long war…" Duo sighed.

                They all nodded in agreement, but Quatre's words still confused them.

That's my 4th chapter right? Heh heh, I hope you liked it, I'm writing away, I have two stories going where I have almost no idea where they are headed, well respond, tell me what you think so far, ok? Well cya laters!


End file.
